Best Friends
by oldestof3
Summary: Ami is an doctor and she doesn't remember her past. She is happy with her present boyfriend, but did she know something more true in her past???
1. Bombing

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: Hello, this is other one of my Ami fics. This time she is with Duo…  
  
(notes)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ back track  
  
Bombing (also contains a short and not very detailed introduction)  
  
Ami and Duo grew up together and played together. When someone was bulling Ami around because Ami was smart, Duo would come out and protect Ami. When the girls would group around Duo and not let Duo walk around and "hunt him down" Ami and Duo would at like a couple and the grills would see that and go away. Ami and Duo were the perfect team and everyone knew that they were best friends and some thought that they were a "thing/item," but they were to young to have boy/girlfriends. They were only in junior high. Throughout junior high, Ami had the best grades and Duo was the best fighter (not mean- bully).  
  
During high school, Ami's intelligence shown brightly and everyone in town knew that she was the smartest kid in town. Some even thought that she was the smartest in Japan. Duo was known as the strongest person in town. He won every competition he was ever in and when he wanted to, never failed to kick a person's butt. The only people he never ever wanted to hurt was his family and friends- especially Ami.  
  
As they got older, the people in the town thought that Ami and Duo would be a couple and if they were, they would be the cutest couple ever. Ami and Duo did have a liking for each other, but they still wanted to be good best friends.  
  
After they were done with the 11th grade- junior in high school, there was a war between Japan and Korea (I have nothing against the two countries…it just picked them because Ami and Duo are in Japan and Korea is next to Japan.) about the Japan Strait (I am not sure if that is what it is called). Japan wanted full control of it and Korea didn't want them to have full control of it. Japan and Korea fought for about 3 months and decided that they needed more manpower and brainpower. Manpower for fighting and brainpower for planning attacks.  
  
So as a result, Japan and Korea started to draft people for different reasons. Ami got drafted for her brainpower and they wanted her to help in planning attacks. Duo was also drafted for his excellent fighting skill. The government thought that Ami and Duo would both benefit the country. Many other people were drafted in their town and people were proud of these people because it meant that they were smart or brave and strong.  
  
On the day that they were going to leave, the Koreans decided to down in on them.  
  
"Duo, they (Koreans) are bombing us!!!!" Ami yelled frightened because she had never seen war or bombs before.  
  
"It's ok, Ami. We will be fine. You and me," Duo said trying to make Ami feel better.  
  
"I am so scared!"  
  
"I know, I know," Duo said, "Ami, the bombs are getting nearer. We needed to run for it!"  
  
Duo and Ami started to run, but in the crowds of people Ami and Duo got separated. The Koreans started to get on foot. They tried to capture people. Ami was easily caught, but Duo was another case. Duo fought of the soldiers and started to look for Ami. He couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"I lost her!!! I have to find her even if it takes a lifetime," Duo moaned.  
  
A day after the bombing, Duo found out that the Korean soldiers captured Ami and many other people. Duo was in shock. He let go of Ami and Ami was captured.  
  
The war ended in about a month after the bombing but the people captured where not returned, instead the captured were given a home. Duo knew that Ami was in Korea somewhere and decided to learn Korean so then it would be easier for him to find her. He was also going to a college in Korea- the best one there because Ami had to be there and he was smart enough. Duo also for the first time realized that he was in love with Ami and he had to find his love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami was frightened. One minute, she was holding hands with Duo, and the other, she was captured.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the solider told her.  
  
She was afraid and wanted Duo next to her to comfort her. 'Duo where are you? I hope that you are not captured too…,' Ami thought.  
  
She was then pushed into a prison and each day was given food (this is short because I don't want to write about Ami in prison). Ami was alone and confused for the first time in her life. She hated the felling of it. After about a month, the guards let them out and put them in a family.  
  
Luckily she was put in a nice family that already had a boy the same age as she was. The family was happy to have her as part of their family. Ami still missed Duo and wanted to see him and see if he was still alive. Ami picked up Korean quickly and her new family was amazed as to how smart she was. They decided to raise her as a boy with the best education because a brain like that would be a waste not to put it into good use.  
  
Ami was educated with her new brother named Quatre. Quatre was nice to her and protected her like Duo, but didn't have what Duo had. They took a quick liking to each other. Ami was to be head to college and she went to the best college in Korea just like her brother. They were to have a dorm together. Quatre had a group of three friends- Wufei, Trowa, and Heero. As time went on Ami and Wufei became a couple. Ami hand around the boys and the boys always welcomed her.  
  
Ami changed a lot since the bombing and looked very different, but she still had that "Ami's taste" to her. Ami grew to adjust to the Korean traditions and was well known in her town as the smartest girl. Through every change in life, Ami still missed Duo every single day at night.  
  
AN: I repeat…I don't have anything against Japanese people or Koreans…please don't be mad…please r/r ^_^ 


	2. A Quick View

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: thanks to the people who reviewed.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
Quick View  
  
As time went on Duo decided to major in Martial Arts fighting. Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa also decided to major in fighting. They could be a police officer, government agent, teacher, or anything else. Ami was going to be a doctor. She loved taking care of people and being a doctor was her dream. Everyone in their "group," went to the best college in Korea. They were all very smart.  
  
On the first day of school, Ami met some interesting people and some makes even asked for her phone number after school. When Wufei and the others were coming to pick up Ami, the little sister, a guy was asking Ami out.  
  
"No, I don't think that is a good idea," protested Ami.  
  
"Sure, it would be fine," the male said.  
  
"No.," Ami said.  
  
"HEY! Get away for her!" Wufei yelled walking toward them.  
  
"Who are you?" the male asked, "And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"I am Wufei Chang and Ami's boyfriend," informed Wufei.  
  
"Oh.ok bye." the male said walking away not wanting to get punched by the male that looked like a muscle builder.  
  
"Thanks, Wufei," Ami said.  
  
"No problem," Wufei said.  
  
"Don't be all icky, Wufei," Quatre said. "Well, let's go to Quatre's dorm," Trowa suggested.  
  
"Let's go!" everyone said except Heero and Trowa.  
  
As they walked to Quatre's dorm, Duo was also walking to school to inform them that he was going to start school tomorrow. Duo saw a girl that looked similar to Ami, but she was in someone's arms. Duo was not sure of what he saw, but just excused the question from his head.  
  
At Quatre and Ami's dorm.  
  
"Let's have an afternoon snack." Requested Wufei.  
  
"I will go and make it," Ami said, "What do you guys want to eat?"  
  
"Ham sandwich," Quatre requested.  
  
"Same," Wufei said.  
  
"Ham and cheese sandwhich," Trowa asked for.  
  
"How about you Heero?" Ami asked not getting an answer, "Heero, you won't get any food by starting at the computer."  
  
"I will have whatever Trowa is having,"  
  
"Ok, sure,"  
  
Ami went to go and make the food while the boys just talked.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Let's go watch a movie," Trowa suggested.  
  
"Let's go watch Final Fantasy," Wufei suggested.  
  
Ami walked in with the food on plates. She gave he food to the boys and sat next to Wufei and Quatre with her on tuna sandwich.  
  
"Ami, do you want to come with us to see Final Fantasy?" Wufei asked Ami.  
  
"No, I can't. I have a project that I want to finish," Ami said.  
  
"It is the first day of school." Wufei complained.  
  
"So the teacher already gave us a project and I don't want to wait until the last minute," Ami protested, "And Wufei, don't be a big baby."  
  
"Wufei is only nice and soft when Ami is near." Heero observed.  
  
"I have to go and do my homework," Ami said and then left.  
  
"I will also go and do my homework.at the gym," Quatre said.  
  
The guys followed him out the dorm because their homework was to train.that was always their homework.  
  
AN: end of chapter.review!!! Please. 


	3. Movies

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: Ami is not in this chapter…but the boys talk about her…  
  
(notes)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Movies  
  
Next day in class, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa went into class and saw a new kid that just joined the class. In class, the teacher told them to pair up into threes. Heero, Wufei and Trowa grouped up and Quatre, the new kid, and another guy grouped up. They were grouped up to fight each other. It would be harder because one person had to fight two other people at a time. In Heero, Wufei, and Trowa's group, Trowa was on the floor first and then Wufei went down. In Quatre's group, the "other guy" went down first. The new guy and Quatre fought for a long time, and in the end the new guy won.  
  
"I think at introducing ourselves to that new guy would be nice. He is a great fighter," Quatre said.  
  
"Sure," Heero said.  
  
"Hi, I am Quatre Winner. This is Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton. And your name is…" Quatre said.  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell," Duo replied.  
  
"I think that you are a very good fighter," Quatre commented.  
  
"Do you want to go and see a movie with us?" Trowa asked trying to be nice.  
  
"Sure," Duo said.  
  
They went to the movies and watched Final Fantasy. They then decided to go to the food court in the mall.  
  
"So, how did you guys become friends?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, we were in the war and there we became good friends," Wufei said.  
  
"I was also in the war," Duo said.  
  
"So that is where you learned to fight like that," Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, so do you guys have sisters or brothers?" Duo asked wanting to know more about them.  
  
"No, only Quatre has a step-sister. She is Wufei's girlfriend," Trowa informed.  
  
"She was adopted into Quatre's family after the war," Heero informed Duo.  
  
"Heero, let's go and buy some food," Wufei said.  
  
Heero and Wufei left.  
  
"Heero, do you think that Duo is just a little weird. I wonder why he is asking us about out families. I don't like him," Wufei said.  
  
"Wufei, he was in the war, so maybe he is trying to find someone," Heero said not wanting them to start making enemies.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Heero and Wufei brought the food and they all started eating.  
  
"Duo, Quatre's sister makes food for all of us usually," Trowa said.  
  
"Really, what is she like?"  
  
"She is smart and kind. Very unlike Wufei, but they like each other. Wufei likes Ami because she is different from everyone else and Ami likes Wufei because he is nice and protects her," Trowa informed Duo.  
  
"Oh," Duo said thinking that Quatre's sister sounded like Ami.  
  
"Will I ever get to meet her, Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure, just hang around us more and she will show up soon enough. She usually hangs around with us, but today, she had a project," Quatre told Duo.  
  
"After we finish eating, we need to go home," Heero said to Duo.  
  
"Ok, I need to go too," Duo said.  
  
After eating, duo left the group and the four boys went to see if Ami was in her dorm.  
  
"Ami, are you here?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Yeah, here," Ami's voice came out of the restroom.  
  
"We are going to take you to play a laser tag game," Quatre said.  
  
"What? But you guys are going to win because of all that training us guys had in the war," Ami complained and then her brain thought of Duo.  
  
"We will have teams," Trowa said.  
  
"Ok, I will go with you guys. I am done with my project," Ami said.  
  
"Great!" Wufei said.  
  
"We need to go now," Heero informed Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"Sure," Wufei said after he kissed Ami on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," Ami and Quatre said.  
  
"Boy, I envy Quatre. He has a sister that is cute and nice. I would love to live Ami," Wufei said.  
  
"You just say that because Ami's your girlfriend," Heero said.  
  
AN: done with this chapter… 


	4. Lazer Tag

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
  
  
AN: Ami and Duo Meet!!!  
  
(notes)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Laser Tag  
  
In the morning when Quatre woke up, he didn't see Ami anywhere and saw a note on the kitchen table. The note said, "Hey Quatre, I am at school right now. I may be done with by presentation for extra credit. Breakfast is on the table. Love you, Ami." Quatre ate breakfast and the boys met at his dorm.  
  
They all felt for school. In class today, they had to get into groups of five and to the same activity as yesterday. So then Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, were in a group. By ten minutes, every group had a winner except Heero and Duo's group. Heero and Duo were still fighting and the whole class was watching. There was a cheering group for Heero and Duo. At the end, Duo won and Heero was disappointed because he lost his first fight.  
  
After class, they decided to head towards Ami's class. Duo went with them because he wanted to see Quatre's sister. He wondered what major she was in.  
  
"What major is your sister?" Duo asked Quatre.  
  
"Medical," Quatre said.  
  
"Wow, she must be smart," Duo said surprised.  
  
"She is," Wufei said proudly.  
  
"We are here," Trowa said.  
  
"I will go and get her," Wufei announced.  
  
Wufei went into the classroom and saw Ami talking to a guy. He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"We need to go now," Wufei whispered.  
  
Ami nodded and told the guy that she had to go. Wufei and Ami walked up to the door and went to go and meet the guys.  
  
"There is a new guy in the group," informed Wufei.  
  
"Oh, I bet that I would love to meet him," Ami said.  
  
Ami then met the guys.  
  
"Hi," everyone said.  
  
"Ami, this is Duo Maxwell," Quatre introduced, "Duo, this is my sister, Ami Winner."  
  
Ami and Duo were staring at each other until Ami snapped back to reality.  
  
"Hello, Duo," Ami greeted.  
  
"Hi, Ami," Duo said still in shock.  
  
"Let's go and play laser tag," Wufei said.  
  
They all went to the mall. The way there, Duo could not kept his eyes off Ami. Duo thought, 'Ami! Ami! She is alive and right in front of me! I want to kiss her right now, but she has a boyfriend…,' Ami thought, 'Duo! He is next to me, but I can't be next to him and be with him.'  
  
At the laser tag game place, the group was going to pick teams. Duo picked first and he picked Ami to everyone's surprise. Wufei and Ami were usually a team together. Wufei and Heero were a team and Quatre and Trowa were a team.  
  
"Ami, I finally found you," Duo said to Ami when they were not in range of hearing.  
  
"Yes, you did. I am very happy to see you, Duo," Ami said.  
  
"So, do you love Wufei?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Oh…,"  
  
"Let's win this game, ok. When we were young, we were the perfect combination,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
After 30 minutes of laser tag, everyone was tired and Duo and Ami won. Duo was talking to Ami and Wufei started to dislike Duo more and more. Wufei thought that Ami and Duo must have a common ground or interest because they couldn't have talked for so long. They were talking about life and how life was for them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Duo questioned.  
  
"I'm fine except that Med School is hard and a lot of studying takes place. So some days I don't sleep a whole lot," Ami said.  
  
"Why did you come and play with us then?"  
  
"Please I still need a little bit of fun on and then,"  
  
Duo and Ami talked the whole way home. After Quatre and Ami were at their dorm, everyone left to go to their own home. 


	5. Problem

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
Problem  
  
The next day was Saturday, so then no one went to school. Early in the morning, Ami was ready to go to the park just to walk around and relax. She was happy that Duo came back into her life.  
  
Duo was also awake early, unlike all the other boys. Duo wanted to go and see Ami and catch up. He went to go and see if Ami was awake.  
  
Ami was about to leave her dorm when Duo walked up to her.  
  
"Hi," Duo said feeling that something or someone was near watching, but he just excused it.  
  
"Hey, Duo," Ami said.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to the park to just walk around and relax,"  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Ami and Duo went to the park and talked about old times (before the war) and how they were "the perfect group." Ami and Duo seemed to have "re-lit the flame" (hat never really existed). After they talked and walked for about an hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part of their conversation.  
  
"So how did you meet Wufei?" Duo asked Ami. "Through my brother, Quatre," Ami replied.  
  
"Are they all nice to you?"  
  
"Yeah, Quatre and Wufei both protect me if anyone tries to hurt me, but no one tries because of Quatre and Wufei. The other two also protect me, but not as much as Wufei or Quatre,"  
  
"That is nice."  
  
"It is,"  
  
"You and Wufei are so different,"  
  
"We are, but we balance each other out in a way," Ami said, thinking, 'Mainly because he reminds me of someone.'  
  
"Yeah, mainly in the IO range,"  
  
"He isn't stupid,"  
  
"Really! I couldn't see it,"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"I need to go now. Quatre will be waiting for his breakfast,"  
  
"He can't make his own breakfast?"  
  
"He could, but he isn't very good with the stove and I don't want the dorm to burn down,"  
  
Duo didn't want Ami to leave and didn't think that Wufei was all that nice. Mainly, he wanted Ami near him at all times.  
  
"Ami,"  
  
"Yeah," Ami said as she turned around.  
  
Without warning, Duo kissed Ami.  
  
"Duo." Ami said as her senses returned to her.  
  
All of a sudden, Wufei jumped up and. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei's POV  
  
Early in the morning, I got up. Earlier than usual, but I didn't care. I ate breakfast then decided to change and then I started to train. After a few hits and punches, I was done and decided that I would go and visit Ami. She would be awake by now.  
  
As I walked to Ami's dorm, I thought of the many reason why I liked Ami so much. She was brave (being captured), smart (going o be a doctor), kind, nice, and I rust her I all degrees. Here were more reasons, but these were the main reasons.  
  
As I reached Ami's dorm, I saw Duo and Ami coming out. I followed them with quickness and quietness from my army training. I was always in hearing distance of them. They talked about their old times, but not to much detail. I now knew hat Duo and Ami were old friends, but nothing else. 'That is possible, because they are both Japanese,' I thought.  
  
I heard Ami say that she needed to go, so I was getting ready to leave and pretending to meet Ami in the park. Duo called Ami and she turned to face him. Without any notice, Duo kissed Ami!!! I was out-raged.  
  
I jumped out of my hiding place and jumped at Duo.  
  
AN: done with another chapter. Please read my other stories that I have written or are writing. Well nothing to say except review and TTFN (Ta Ta For Now- Tiger) 


	6. Conflict

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: Wufei seems semi-violent.jumping at a person.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
Conflict  
  
"Wufei!" Ami yelled.  
  
Wufei and Duo feel on the ground and started to wrestle.  
  
"I never liked you!" Wufei yelled at Duo while on top of him.  
  
"Your point!" Duo yelled back at Wufei while flipping himself onto Wufei.  
  
"Ami is mine!"  
  
"You don't own her!"  
  
"I am going to rip your head off!"  
  
"Try it. I don't believe that you have the guts or the strength!"  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Ami was watching the whole thing and didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to get them off each other.  
  
"Wufei! Duo! Stop this right now! You guys will get hurt!" Ami said with no success.  
  
'I need help!' Ami screamed in her mind. Then she thought of Heero, she talked him and thankfully he said that he would come right away. Bring Quatre and Trowa too please.Ami had pled.  
  
Ami tried to pull Wufei off of Duo, but someone even hit her on the face and it was bleeding. Ami tried again, but this time Duo was on top, but yet again she was thrown back a few steps. By that time, Quatre and the others were there.  
  
"Ami, we're here!" Ami heard Quatre's voice.  
  
"Quatre.come and help. They are really going to hurt each other. I am so scared!" Ami said.  
  
"Ami! What happened to you?" Quatre asked seeing her bleeding cheek and grass-stained clothes.  
  
"Oh, I am fine, but get them off of each other,"  
  
Heero and Trowa pulled the sore neck and black-eyed Wufei off of the bruised elbow and shoulder Duo.  
  
"Let me go!" Wufei's voice was heard all around the park.  
  
"Be more mature, Wufei," Duo said.  
  
"I don't need advice from you!"  
  
"Big Baby,"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"Cool down and talk them if you are not a big baby,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Heero and Trowa let go of Wufei, the emotional one.  
  
"Ok, both of us want Ami and yet there is only one Ami," Duo said.  
  
"So." Wufei said.  
  
"We are going to let Ami choose,"  
  
"Okay, Ami." Wufei said, but was interrupted.  
  
"Really, be nicer. Ami will need to think about it. Though I don't know why. You are just not mature enough," Duo pointed out.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Ami, we are going to let you choose. Who you want? We will give you as much time as you may need. I just want you to be happy whether with me or not," Duo said.  
  
'Wow, Duo is much more mature now.' Ami thought.  
  
"Thanks, Duo," Ami said.  
  
"I am going to take her home now. Heero, Trowa, I find it wise to take those two home personally, but if you guys don't have the time it is best just to send Wufei," Quatre said.  
  
Quatre wanted to talk to Ami about her issue, but if she didn't want to she did have too.  
  
AN: start voting for the person that Ami should pick. 


	7. A Talk

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: trouble for Ami.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
A Talk  
  
Quatre: Ami I want to talk to you.  
  
Ami: About what???  
  
Quatre: You know exactly what I want to talk to you about.  
  
Ami: Okay, let's talk.  
  
Quatre: Whom are you going to pick???  
  
Ami: I don't know.  
  
Quatre: You will have to make a decision.  
  
Ami: I know, but who to pick???  
  
Quatre: What do you think???  
  
Ami: I don't know, I am going to have to think it all out.  
  
Quatre: Either choice is good in its different ways  
  
Ami: I know.  
  
Quatre: How long do you think you will need because you have them both hanging on a limb.  
  
Ami: I may need a week to two.  
  
Quatre: I have an idea, but I am not sure if it is a good one. Ami: what is it???  
  
Quatre: Well, I was thinking that you date each for about a month and then decided.  
  
Ami: that would be great, but that will just be very unfair to the guys.  
  
Quatre: I know, that is the problem.  
  
Ami: I have a better one. I will just be friends with them for a month and then decided which one. I haven't spent a lot of time with Duo anyway.  
  
Quatre: yes, he could have changed to someone that you know whom anymore.  
  
Ami: I guess I will do that.but can you tell the boys???  
  
Quatre: Okay, for you.  
  
Ami: thanks.big brother  
  
Quatre: your welcome.  
  
Quatre went to go and tell Wufei and Duo. Both took it well, better than Quatre excepted (, but a little more Duo than Wufei). Wufei and Duo both decided to be Ami's friends even if it was going to be hard because for a couple to exist, they have to be good friends too.  
  
AN: Yes.I know that it is very short.I still need votes for ANYONE who is reading and reviewing. 


	8. At the Beach

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: In this chap., Ami is a bit accident prone.kind of like Usagi  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
Friends  
  
To start the friend process, Heero thought that it would be nice to go out and have some fun. They could go to the beach and play around in the sand to water.  
  
At the beach.  
  
"Let's Go!!!" Heero said, 'I really hope that a vacation will help.'  
  
"Coming," Quatre said.  
  
"Almost ready," Ami said.  
  
"Already there," Trowa said.  
  
Wufei walked up to Heero. "Do I really need to go?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Of course not," Heero said, "Wufei if you want to stay home, you go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Ami, Quatre, and Trowa came running down the stairs. Ami tripped and almost went tumbling if Quatre and Trowa didn't catch her in time.  
  
"Ames, you need to be more careful," Quatre and Trowa reminded.  
  
"Thanks," Ami said.  
  
"Well, let's go," Heero said, "Wufei is not coming with us. Let's go and pick up Duo now,"  
  
"Duo!" Wufei yelled, "What his he doing going to the beach with you guys. If he goes then I am going!"  
  
"Wufei, I told you can go or not. Make up your mind." Heero said.  
  
"I go," Wufei said.  
  
In the mini-van, Wufei was thinking of ways to make sure that Duo would not be anywhere near Ami. Heero was diving with Trowa giving directions. Quatre and Ami were talking about the economy and stuff. They finally reached Duo's apartment.  
  
'I don't really want to go today,' Duo thought in his room, 'I think I hear them coming. Isn't that Wufei and Ami, maybe I should go.,'  
  
The doorbell went off and Duo got the door hoping that Ami came up to get him.but to his disappointment, it was Trowa.  
  
"Let's go," Trowa said.  
  
"Sure," Heero said.  
  
On the way down to the car.  
  
"So, how is everyone," Heero said.  
  
"Oh, they are all fine," Trowa responded.  
  
"Who wanted to go to the beach."  
  
"Heero,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on.I want to get go spots.if we are going to relax, we should relax in a nice spot," Heero said.  
  
"Coming," Duo said.  
  
They left to the beach, which was only about 20 some minutes away. Everyone did the same thing, but now Duo was just daydreaming.  
  
'How stupid,' Wufei thought looking at Duo.  
  
'Ami is nice and should have a person that is compatible to her.which means that she should pick me.I have the good grades.I can get into medical school if I wanted to, but then I would much rather fight-I like it better.but both can suit me just fine.' Heero thought kind of getting off topic.  
  
"We are here," Ami said, "Yeah!"  
  
"Let's go and have some fun," Quatre said.  
  
Everyone left except for Quatre, Duo, and Wufei (Duo and Wufei were on the back seat. Quatre and Ami were in the middle of the car).  
  
"Can you guys try to not give any pressure to Ames," Quatre said to Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Okay," Duo said.  
  
"Sure.in what way." Wufei asked.  
  
"Stupid." Duo said.  
  
"Try not to have any friction between you guys alright?" Quatre said.  
  
"Sure," Wufei said.  
  
"Great," Quatre said.  
  
Everyone reached the beach and got great spots. The ocean was about 15 feet away with a great view. The sun was out, but slightly covered by the clouds in the sky.  
  
"It's a great spot, Heero," Ami said.  
  
"Let's stay here and rest for a little bit," Trowa reasoned.  
  
"I am going to go and build a sand castle," Ami said running off.  
  
"I go with you," Quatre said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
They went off to make a sand castle and have fun.  
  
After a hour or two.  
  
Stats.  
  
Heero: Reading one of his favorite novels again.thinking, 'What a nice day.away for all of the troubles,'  
  
Duo: Walking around on the shore for an hour and then decided to have a contest with Quatre and Ami.who can build the best sand castle.  
  
Wufei: Sleeping and snoring.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Trowa: Trying to finish one a crossword puzzle.(like those ones in the L.A. Times)  
  
Ami and Quatre: In a contest against Duo.Ami thinking, 'This is great fun!' Quatre thinking, 'It is good to see Ami laugh and smile.'  
  
The contest was over and almost 3 hours has passed.Heero was done with his book.Trowa was still working on the puzzle.those are very hard.Duo, Quatre, and Ami are all tired.Wufei woke up and saw those three playing and is angry, thinking, 'I want to play with Ami.'  
  
The ice cream man came and Duo offered to buy some ice cream. Heero wanted Chocolate Mint.Trowa wanted Vanilla.Quatre wanted Rocky Road.Ami wanted Strawberry.and Wufei was not sure so then he decided to go and see what they had.  
  
Wufei and Duo were walking to the ice cream trunk and at the all-so- wonderful trunk.something happened.again.the boys started fighting.Ami went to go and check it out.(Ami why???) Ami got hit like last time.this time got hit into the middle of the street.  
  
"You guys cut it off!!!" Ami yelled at them.  
  
"Ames, watch out!!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"What!? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ami screamed.  
  
She got hit by a truck and fell onto the concrete ground.  
  
"Ami!" Duo yelled realizing what happened.  
  
"Ami!" Wufei yelled too.  
  
"Ames," Heero and Trowa shouted running over.  
  
Quatre reached her first. "Someone call the ambulance!" Quatre screamed looking at Ami cut, bleeding all over and worst-of-all unconscious.  
  
AN: A big turn has arisen.what will happen to Ami.will she live??? 


	9. In The Hospital

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
AN: What will happen.read on.  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
In The Hospital  
  
"Is Ami Okay???" Everyone asked Quatre's parents when they came out of Ami's hospital room. They were at Garfield Hospital.  
  
"We don't know yet.she hasn't woken up," Quatre's parents said, "Why don't you guys go to home and have some rest."  
  
"I will stay and wait for you guys," Quatre said.  
  
"No, even you, Quatre. Go home,"  
  
"I will stay," Duo offered.  
  
"No, I will say it again. Go home," Mr. Winner said.  
  
"Okay," The worried boys said.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Winner went into the doctor's office.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Winner, Ami is in bad shape. I am not sure if she will make it. You will need to prepare for the worst," the doctor warned.  
  
"Okay, we will," Mr. Winner said with Mrs. Winner crying on his shoulder.  
  
They walked out of the doctor's office with Mrs. Winner still crying. They went to Ami's room.  
  
"Who are you?" Ami asked when Mr. and Mrs. Winner came into the room.  
  
"Ami, don't you know who we are???"  
  
"No.,"  
  
"Ami seems to have lost her memory when she got hit by the truck," the doctor said when he walked into the room.  
  
"Really," Mr. Winner said.  
  
"I am afraid so,"  
  
"Ami, I am your parent's friend," Mrs. Winner said to Ami.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mr. Winner said to his wife.  
  
"Trust me," his wife said to him.  
  
"Ami, you are a very smart girl, your dream is to become a doctor, and you are 19 years old," Mrs. Winner said.  
  
"Does Ami still remember everything she learned???" Mr. Winner asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, it seems that she has just forgotten her own personal things and nothing else. It is really quite weird," the doctor informed them, "and it will be better if Ami stayed here for one more day, so we can give her a full check up,"  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Winner said.  
  
They went home and Mr. Winner asked his wife why she did this. She just told him that she had her reasons. Mr. Winner respected her decision and didn't ask more.  
  
Quatre and the boys were told that Ami was dead and that Ami was already buried.  
  
Quatre's reaction: "What.but I didn't even see the burial and I am her sister!"  
  
Mom: "We thought that it would be better if you didn't because you were just like brother and sister,"  
  
Alone.(Mom and Dad)  
  
Dad: Are you sure that we should do this??  
  
Mom: Yes, I am sure.  
  
Dad: Why did you so this???  
  
Mom: Because I read her diary. It was still on the teach and I read a little part.it said:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have so confused.why is life like this.I don't know if I should pick Duo or Wufei.Wufei is nice to me and protects and also encourages me (believe it or not), but then Duo is my old friend and we have a lot in common. He has changed, but not in a bad way.what should I do??? Duo is more mature than Wufei and they both are protective.but I don't know.it seems that duo has a lots of stuff better than Wufei, but Wufei is Quatre's friend and we have been together for a good considerable time and we could not have stayed together for that long if there was something wrong with the relationship.I need help. *tear stain* .  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ami  
  
  
  
Mom: I have that problem once before, so then I can relate with Ami. She is a smart girl and many people like her, but I hated being in that spot and I don't want Ami in that predicament.  
  
Dad: I see.but the boys will have their lives change drastically.the same for Ami.  
  
AN: do you like the chapter??? 


	10. In Three Years...

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
In Three Years.  
  
Ami was "adopted" again, but Ami believed that the adopted family was her real family. She is now a licensed doctor that graduated a year ahead of her peers. She is living a happy life and has no boyfriend because in medical school, it is very hard to have a boyfriend.even for Ami. Right now, Ami is excited about the medical convention that was coming up in a week. She was going to fly to get there so she had to leave a day earlier.  
  
Quatre is sad about his sister's death, but after three years has almost gotten over it, but he is still sensitive about he subject has all of the boys. He has had a few girlfriends, but never kept them too long because they all wanted to now all about his life and Quatre didn't want to talk about it.then they Quatre and girlfriend) will fight and Quatre didn't want to fight.  
  
Heero and Trowa are still the same.not much change.  
  
Wufei is now more conservative and doesn't call every person weak.Wufei still doesn't like Duo and sometimes wants to blame Ami's death on Duo.  
  
Duo has changed quite a bit.he changed his "major"/classes to the classes that Ami use to have.he needs half a year more to graduate. Better than his peers, but still not as good Ami.he is going to the medical convention next week. The convention will last for a week and it is located in the same town as he is.the convention is for licensed doctors, but eh school is sending him because he has had the best grades and is graduating soon.  
  
AN: sorry this chapter is short, but it contains very important information.please review. ^_^ 


	11. Convention

Best Friends  
  
Duo had a best friend. But during the summer of 12th grade, the war broke out and his best friend was captured and taken away. He promised himself that he would always remember and one day he would go and find her.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. (  
  
(notes) 'thoughts'  
  
Convention  
  
Duo was looking through all of his papers about this convention that was going to be head in his hometown. The main special thing about this convention was that there was going to be a special quest speaker that was one of the youngest doctors in the history of mankind. Duo wanted to know more about this "special speaker." He looked up about this person on the convention's website, but there was no information except that her name was Ami Anderson and that she graduated from Stanford University in CA, USA. Amy Anderson reminded him of Ami Mizuno, his Ami. she also wanted to be a doctor.how similar they were.too bad Ami was gone forever. (or so he thought).  
  
The Convention was to be in Tokyo Convention Center in the heart of Tokyo.  
  
The Convention was tomorrow.  
  
Ami.  
  
"I hope that I will do fine on my speech tomorrow," Ami said to her boyfriend, Zoi.  
  
"You'll do fine, you always come out first," Zoi assured her.  
  
"Thanks, you're sweet,"  
  
"I know I am,"  
  
Ami laughs and Zoi and Ami head for the hotel. Zoi is also a doctor who graduated with Ami. Ami was valedictorian while Zoi was just in the middle of the class. They were both attending the convention. Zoi went into room 151 and Ami went next door to room 152. The convention was going to start at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow and they were both having jet lag.  
  
The next day at 8:00 in the mourning, Zoi and Ami headed to the convention center. Ami had to be there early because she had to help in he convention because she was part of it and Zoi decided to help too.  
  
"I am so sleepy." Zoi moaned.  
  
"You didn't have to come you know." Ami said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I wanted to help so then you wouldn't have as much to do,"  
  
"Thanks, but come to think of it there will be a lot of people to help and some people may just want to help me,"  
  
"Well, I want to do and I personally don't want another Greg to pop up (Too bad for him.),"  
  
"Well, it isn't my fault,"  
  
"You're correct. It isn't your fault that you are so beautiful,"  
  
Ami laughs and reminisces about the pass.  
  
At med school, Ami and Zoi were going out for a while, but Greg wanted Ami all for himself. Greg and Ami were dating, but Ami dumped him (Sorry Greg/Ami lovers). Ami thought that he was to self-centered and didn't really care about her, and Ami wanted a person that care about her and would always be there for her. Greg was the captain of the football team in high school and Ami thought that he would be very smart and nice to talk to because he was captain of the football team and he still got into med school, but boy was she wrong.and right now, Zoi was perfect for her ^_^  
  
She was happy with life.her life with Zoi.  
  
The convention started before Ami and Zoi realized.  
  
Duo at the convention.  
  
'Look at all of these free medical samples!' Duo thought (kind of lame but in the real world for a med doctor samples cost a lot of money.I think.) 'Grab!'  
  
Duo was looking at all of the new and improved stuff for the med doctor. Duo was walking from booth to booth listening to all of the salesmen. Duo was done listening to a person talk about the bed-type things in the doctor's office and the convinces for the doctor, he lifted his head and saw Ami! He started to go through row after row looking for her. 'Duo.stupid.she dead and she isn't at a convention. I just thought that I saw a person that looked like her that's all.' Duo in a disappoint manner thought. That event almost ruined his day, but he wasn't going to let it.  
  
Ami and Zoi walked around the place to see what new stuff has come about.  
  
At one booth.  
  
"Ami!" the sales representative said.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Booze," Ami said politely.  
  
"Reayd to give the speech,"  
  
"Of course. I am always prepared,"  
  
"Yes, well, do you want to see this product?"  
  
"Sure, what is it for?"  
  
"I am selling pain-killers and the medicine that makes up num,"  
  
"Oh, but I don't need any more,"  
  
"But today there is a special,"  
  
"Can you same the special and I will buy some later,"  
  
"For you only,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"OH, look at the time, I need to go and prepare to start your speech,"  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Of course, how can I not see my best student give a speech?"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Bye now,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
And when Ami's speech was going out in a few minutes, Ami said bye to Zoi and went backstage to get ready.  
  
Speech time.  
  
Everyone went into the auditorium and got their seats. Zoi got a special front seat because of his relationship with the guest speaker. Ami got up on the podium and talked about the ready routine for any patient in the office and childcare. Ami gave a thorough explanation about it and at the time of it everyone loved it because of all of the very helpful information about the office routines and stuff. After her speech, everyone either congradualted her or went off to see the coupious booths.  
  
During Ami's speech.  
  
Duo was sitting in the back, and there was his old girlfriend there, but that was what was shocking.  
  
'Ami! You are alive! What?! But Quatre's parents said your were dead..' Duo could not think straight. He was determined to talk to her after her speech.  
  
AN: Hi, again after a very very long time ^_^ too much homework. 


End file.
